


Overjoyed

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, Episode 16 Season 6, First Kiss, M/M, MAY BE SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED S6 E16, Theo is Liam's anchor, Thiam, Triggers, anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Alternative version of car scene from the new episode "Triggers" where Liam just realized something and Theo doesn't get it.Inspired by "Overjoyed" by Bastille





	Overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> There are two endings because something was off with the first one and I decided to write another.   
> Let me know which one you like better.

I feel overjoyed  
When you listen to my words  
I see them sinking in  
I see them crawling underneath your skin. 

"But I'm not scared." Liam stated as he and Theo were driving back.  
"People feel more than one emotion at a time, you know." Raeken just said keeping his eyes on the road."You're scared and that what makes you angry." he explained. "But you have to learn how to control it."

Words are all we have  
We'll be talking, we'll be talking  
These words are all we have  
We'll be talking.

"Back then you were the one who stopped me from killing Nolan." Dunbar admitted.  
"You did it yourself. You punched that wall not him."  
After that there was a long silence between them.  
"Because I sensed you." young beta confessed.  
"What?"Theo suddenly stopped the car on the side of the road.  
"After I caught your smell something just broke.." Liam continued. "I don't know what was that.."  
"What are you trying to tell me Liam?" The ex villain asked.  
"I don't know.."  
"I do but I can't get it why. After what I did, after you punched me THREE times.." Theo started.  
"You punched first and ripped my shirt." Liam added in his defense.  
"After all of this you're telling me that I am you anchor?"  
"May be.. I don't know... when you're close I can control it... I can control my anger.." beta started.  
"Shut up." Raeken cut him off before he reached onto passenger seat and pulled Liam into a kiss.

And I hear you calling in the dead of night  
And I hear you calling in the dead of night.

V2 Ending  
"May be.. I don't know... when you're close I can control it... I can control my anger.." beta started.  
"So do you want me to follow you everywhere you go so you won't be angry?" Theo asked sarcastically.  
"That would be stupid.."Liam mumbled trying to avoid the eye contact.  
"Liam." Raeken knew he was hiding something from him. "Do you want me to be your anchor?"   
"Isn't it something you don't choose?" Dunbar was still looking everywhere but the other werewolf.  
"It is.... Can you at least look at me?" Theo asked and beta did so. "But you can accept it or not. Do you accept it Liam?"  
"I don't know... Do you?"   
"Do I accept being the person that keeps you from hurting people, and yourself? I do."  
"Then I do too..." Liam whispered. "Know what?" he asked after a long lasting silence.  
"Just come here." Theo smiled before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
